The present invention relates to a one-hand apparatus for insertion and fixation of an intra uterine contraceptive device (IUD) to the uterine fundus.
The IUD is easily manipulated by the novel one-hand apparatus for its insertion and fixation to the fundus.
In the prior art, IUD insertion apparatus were complicated and required two hands for insertion and fixation. Because the user had to make many manipulations with both hands during insertion and fixation with prior art apparatus, they were complicated and awkward to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,105 discloses a device for the insertion and fixation of an IUD to the uterine fundus. The device comprises a thread affixded to the IUD and to a retaining member, a needle for the insertion of the retaining member attached to the thread into the uterine muscle, a protecting member for the needle, a receiving member for the IUD, an actuating member for the needle, movable with respect to the protecting member, and a locking member for temporarily locking the activating member to the protecting member. The structure of the '105 Patent presents difficulties to the user in that the device cannot be manipulated effectively with one-hand, which is especially desirable by the user in view of the necessity for concurrent manipulations by the other hand of the user. Also, the structure of the '105 Patent may not provide a secure locking both of the needle and of the protecting member, so as to prevent inadvertent exposure of the needle during insertion which can result in laceration of the uterine cavity.